parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Clues from Blue, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner. *Mailbox: Look, Steve! *Dora: Mailbox is Putting Up These Posters to Tell Everyone About The Show! *Steve: Oh, These Are Great, We're Gonna Put The Stage, Right There. *Oswald: The Whole Neighborhood Said They Were Coming. *Steve: Yep, The Whole..., Neighborhood, Wow!, We Better Keep Looking for Clues, So That Blue Has A Singing Partner Before They Get Here. *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Why Can't I Ever Find A Clue Like You?, Hey, How Come I Never Find The Clues First?, You Know, Just Once, I'd Like to Find A Clue First, You Know, Just, One Time, I... *(Stamp) *Steve: What Was That? *Child: A Clue! *Steve: Yeah, That's What I'm Saying, I Wanna Find A Clue, Like You. *Child: No, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh, You See A Clue?, On My Shoe? *Children: A Clue! *Steve: A Clue?, Where?, Where is The Clue?, I Don't See... *Children: On Your Notebook! *Steve: Oh, There's A Clue, On The Notebook, Wow!, Our Notebook Is, The First Clue, To Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, See, You're Really Good at Finding Clues, I Wish I Was, So, We Need to Put Our Notebook, In, Our Notebook, A Loopy Line for The Spiral, A Square, Then The Thinking Chair, Arms, Back, Seat, Legs, There, Our Handy-Dandy Notebook, So, We're Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and Our First Clue is, Our Notebook, Well, Who Do You Think Should Be Blue's Singing Partner in The Big Music Show With, Our Notebook?, You Think?, Wow!, Maybe, But, We Better Find Two More Blue's Clues Just to Be Sure, and We Still Have A Lot to Do, Now Where Did I Put That Clipboard? *Periwinkle: You Gotta See This Trick, Come On, I, The Amazing Periwinkle, Am About to Perform, One of My Favorite Tricks!, I Put This Right Here. *Steve: Oh, Look, It's Periwinkle, From Next Door, Hi, Periwinkle. *Periwinkle: Oh, Hi. *Steve: Where is My Clipboard? *Periwinkle: Okay, I'm Ready, Say The Magic Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Okay Now You Say That With Me. *All: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Periwinkle: Watch This Clipboard Appearo!, You Think Steve Will Like My Magic Trick?, You Do?, I'm Gonna Go Show Him Right Now, Steve, Steve, Where'd You Go?, I Wanna Show You My Big Magic Trick So I Can Be in Your Magic Show. *Steve: Magic Show?, Did Periwinkle Just Say Something About Magic Show?, Huh?, Oh, Oh, He Probably Ment, Music Show, Hey, It's Our Clipboard, How Did I Miss That?, Okay, Let's Take A Look at Our List, We Had Our Breakfast, Check!, We Still Have A Lot to Do, Make Costumes, Stage, and Snacks, and Play Blue's Clues, and Make Up A Song. *Slippery: Steve!, Where Are The Hats?, Can You Help Me Find The Hats? *Sidetable: Steve! *Steve: Okay! *Sidetable: Steve, I Have Something to Ask You. *Steve: Okay! *Slippery: Come On, Steve! *Sidetable: Steve? *Steve: I Think I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Again, Will You Wait Here With Sidetable Drawer, While I Go Check Out These Hats for Slippery?, Okay? *Sidetable: Okay. *Steve: Okay, I'll Be Right Back. *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: Steve Needs to Hear, I Want to Sing in The Show, I'm Ready to Ask, He's Got to Know. *(Song Ends) *Sidetable: All Right, This Time, I'm Gonna Really Do It, I'm Going to Tell Steve, I Wanna Sing in The Show. *Slippery: Woah! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Steve's Got A Silly Hat. *Both: Slippery's Got A Silly Hat, Sidetable's Got A Silly Hat. *(Song Ends) *Slippery: (Laughs) *Sidetable: Steve, I Want to Do Something in The Big Music Show! *Steve: Hey, Hey, That's a Great Idea, Sidetable, What Are You Gonna Do? *Sidetable: I Want To..., I Want To..., (Sighs), I Don't Know. *Steve: Hey, I Know, We Have A Part, That's Perfect for You. *Sidetable: You Do? *Steve: Yeah, You Know How You're A Sidetable, Right? *Sidetable: Right. *Steve: Well, You Know How Sometimes, You Hold Things on Top of Tables, Right? *Sidetable: Right. *Steve: Right, You Could Hold All Our Hats, On Top of Your Table, That's What You Can Do! *Slippery: That's A Great Idea, Steve! *Sidetable: All Right. *Steve: See, You're A Natural! *Sidetable: Thanks. *Steve: Sidetable Gets to Hold Our Hats. *Both: Sidetable Gets to Hold Our Hats. *(Song Ends) *Sidetable: Being Shy is Oh So Tough, Now I'm Stuck, Holding This Stuff, I'm Not Just A Drawer, A Fact That's Ignored. Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas